Rules Apply
by YourACrusader-IGuessIAm
Summary: Our lives begin to die the day we become silent about the things that matter - Martin Luther King Jr. Can Scotty help Lilly help herself ? Will things remain strictly professional ?


Disclaimer: With the exception of the Cold Case characters and Mike Tyson everything is the work of my mind. Any similarities to anyone or anything else is coincidental. I have not or never will receive any financial gain by posting this fiction.

As she waited for her client Mary wondered, not for the first time, what she was doing here. What was she doing ? Making decisions about other peoples lives. Dictating. She felt like a hypocrite telling the vulnerable to sort out their own lives, but what gave her the right when her own life was a disaster ? Two failed marriages and an enstranged son who despised her. She was living the dream. Then she realised Reece, a weekly visitor, was waiting for her in the doorway. He was wearing jeans torn at the knee and a long-sleeved jumper he favoured each session. Mary nodded, indicating for him to come in. Scratching at his stubble, Reece trudged to the only other seat and slumped into it. His eyes never leaving her.

" Let's get this over with " he said by way of introduction.

Mary gave him a professional smile " I see your'e up-keeping the optimistic attitude we discussed last session "

Reece scowled " What can I say? I'm a glass half full kinda guy "

Mary shrugged as if she didn't care and leaned back in her seat " On a scale of one to ten how do you feel today ? "

Reece sighed dramatically " I've had better. I've had worse . "

" Snap " the councillor muttered.

Reece raised an eyebrow " Whaddaya mean ? "

She half-heartedly smiled but did'nt comment. For a moment there was awkward silence. Shouldn't Mary be asking questions ? Doing her job. Reece looked thoughtfully at the floor as if it would answer his unasked question.

" How come I can't see Jenny's face anymore ? " he paused searching for his words " When I think about her. I can't visualise her face. "

" Your moving on. It's a good sign. " Mary spoke with confidence in her voice.

Reece's face darkened with anger. That was not the answer he expected or wanted. How could he be moving on ? Moving on meant forgetting. He didn't want to forget Jenny. The girl he loved. Had loved.

" Sorrow, fear, denail, anger, regret and joy. Those are stages each person goes through when they lose someone they care about...someone they love. Which stage do you feel you are at ? " Mary spoke in a casual voice as if she had just asked what he had for lunch . Reece glared at her in response. She was losing him. The first few sessions they had together he had sat in stony silence and refused to even look at her. " I know you cared for Jenny. We love people we care about. "

What did she know ? She didn't care. Not really. Reece reached forward, grabbed his tatty his shoulder and stormed toward the exit. He paused at the door. His face hidden from hers. It looked like he was playing stuck in the mud. Glued to the spot. " You're going to feel the same way each day until you accept help, Reece."

No words had ever been so annoying. Reece didn't look back. He slammed the door open, so hard it knocked some plaster of the wall and rushed angrily out of the room.

Mary let out an exasperated sigh. Well that went well.

* * *

" Mary? " she didn't bother with the formality of a knock, they were the best of friends anyway " You comin ? "

They were heading to the local pub for celebration as Mary's divorce papers had arrived earlier in the week. It was Friday, school was out for the next few days and the town was ready to be painted red. No response. Had Mary left without her ? The receptionist opened the door wide and stepped over the office threshold. Really it was an over-sized storage cupboard. The school budget could only stretch so far . A roof that leaked when it rained and exploding oven in the canteen took priority over a part time employees work space. Her foot hit something hard. She looked down to find Mary motionless on the floor. She fell to the floor with her knock off ' Dolce and Gabbi ' handbag. Feeling around her colleague for a pulse she let out a gasp. There wasn't one. Now Mary was a thing of the past . To be talked about in the past tense.

A weary looking detective walked the maze of Phildelphia's police department basement. Hundreds of white boxes were stored down there. Finally he found an appropriate space and slotted the box in . He felt like he had failed. Mary Collins, twentey-four, 01/06/99 - unsolved.

* * *

Lilly sat slouched at her desk. She had been desperately trying to complete the mountain of paperwork that littered her work space. Anything for a distraction from the squeaks of the gurney and flashing hospital lights. They were waiting for her and that is why Lilly found herself afraid to close her eyes at night. The late nights and early mornings were wearing down her body.

___If I don't get some coffee soon I'm finsihed_. Forcing herself to stand, Lilly ignored her protesting ligaments and headed for the break room. She leaned against the counter and took an un-lady like gulp of her drink. It didn't taste her taste buds were exhausted. Five minutes later Scotty found her. She raised her head and her eyes found first thing that struck Scotty were the dark circles, they were an alarming contrast against her pale skin. ___Dam Lil you have five round with Mike Tyson last night?_ He peered into her eyes and found it impossible to read her expression. His head and heart raged a war against each other . Scotty new he should question Lilly, it looked like she might fall apart any second, but he didn't want the cold shoulder all week. So his head won the internal debate and he finally joined Lilly at the counter. She passed what was left of the coffee over, Scotty raised a questioning eyebrow and she shrugged. They were able to communicate wordlessly on a level where they couldn't with other people. That was why they worked so well together. He sipped at the drink and frowned. It was disgusting. _Maybe I'm not that tired. _If Scotty thought it didn't taste right maybe her taste buds weren't asleep.

"Ya know how to make a guy a good coffee, Lil." he smirked " but this is no caramel macchiato ."

" Yeah well maybe you should go get your own " Lilly sneered, feigning anger . She reached out to grab the drink back and he jerked it away, almost spilling it in the process.

" Yeah well maybe I will " he slammed the cup down and leaned in close. Lilly swallowed. What was he doing ? He stared at her and refused to blink. Maybe he could question her now . Maybe she would open up and they could talk about what kept them up at night. Talk about Romeo and the day he almost lost her.

" Am I interrupting something? " Vera strode in and broke their paraylsis.

Scotty snorted " Like what "

Vera shrugged and picked up a donunt. " Oh yeah there's a smokin hot chick waitin by your desks " he spoke with his a mouth full and sprayed crumbs everywhere.

" One of your informants Scotty ?" Lilly teased and nudged him with her elbow. The earlier incident forgotten.

" Nah " he gave her a lop sided grin. The one she found almost irresistible and if she were ever to admit it, that would be the day hell froze over.

She smiled back. Thankful for Scotty and his distractions.

**Are they in character ?  
****Did it make sense ?**  
**Let me know if there are any L/S shippers out there.**


End file.
